Dance, Dance
by Mandeth
Summary: They come from two different backgrounds. One a dancer, the other a famous rock star. When Riku’s manager says he should take dance lessons…what will happen when he meets his dance teacher from hell? RikuSora
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the lyrics to any of these songs. Unless I specially say, their respectful owners own them. Thank you.

Claimer: I own the song 'Secrets and Lies Mix So Well'. I only included one part of the chorus, but please do not use it without my permission. Thanks.

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Sorry for the wait. This is just a cute story about Sora and Riku, one that will lead into other pairings as well. There will be yaoi in later chapters. I'm warning you before hand. Also, if you haven't read, I am now updating two stories a month, so it's fair for my readers. 'Prep and Punk' has been postponed for three months now for different reasons, but now since I have easy classes, I am focusing a little more on my writing. Thanks and bear with me.

Enjoy!

Summary: They come from two different backgrounds. One a dancer, the other a famous rock star. When Riku's manager says he should take dance lessons…what will happen when he meets his dance teacher from hell?

Warning: Mild language, sexual situations, drugs and crude humor

Also, this is a male/male pairing! Please be warned.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dance, Dance: Prologue

'**Did you hear? Yeah, I bet you did. Coming to the Destiny Island Forum is the one, the only 'Bloody Blades'! See them here! Get your tickets today!'**

Posters were everyone baring this logo and from far and near, people came to hear this new, yet developed band. They were attracted to the band like bees are to honey. The lyrics, the melodies, the band in general. They were like the 'It' band and everyone just wanted to get a glimpse of them. Maybe it was because of the hot red-haired bass guitarist, maybe it was the emotionless, but sexy blonde that made his electric guitar wail beneath his fingertips. Some flocked just to see the spontaneously blonde drummer smash his head against his drums with such force that blood always trickled down his forehead.

But there was really only one that _everyone_ went to see, whether they hated or loved him. And he was singing on stage now. His head was bent back, letting the crowd witness his beautifully pale neck that glistened with sweat. His scantily clad body, the body of a god, let out a little shiver as a gust of refreshing wind collided into him. After his cry of despair ended, his enchanting eyes swept through the crowd. His mind only on one thing.

This was it…

Sweat spilled from his pores while he bobbed his head in a feverish manner. He bounced on the balls of his toes as he moved around the vast stage, maneuvering towards each of his band mates so his travel wasn't for nothing. There were fans for miles on, all trying to see their favorite rocker. Mostly, all of them were screaming their lungs out, hopping up and down in the air and waving their arms around in an attempt to be seen by Riku. It was like a sea of screams and limbs. Even though the rocker was blinded by the lights, the encouragement fueled his song. His silver hair stuck to his forehead and the sides of his painted face and the grip on his microphone was loosening as it dared to slither out of his grasp, but there he was, fulfilling a dream long since lived. Here was Riku Ito, the star of all stars! He was _the _rock star.

Had a nice ring to it didn't it?

His adrenaline spiked as his fans cheered for more. In the background, his band mate's nimble fingers continued to hit the right notes on his electric guitar, even after Riku took his position in front of the microphone stand to end one of his most famous songs.

"**Do I have to hurt you?**

**Do I have to spread the lies?**

**Do I have to leave you here?**

**Leave you here to die?"**

Then suddenly, the music stopped and with it the crowd. Riku frowned, gaze on his microphone as he caressed it with the palm of his hand, feeling the callous surface. His stunning eyes finally left the mic and stared into the crowd of fans. They knew what was coming, they always knew.

Abruptly, Riku took the microphone off its stand and kicked it to the side, all in one fluid motion. A wicked grin spread across his face as his eyes twinkled with excitement. The music picked up again and blew the crowd away, causing the most screams and whistles the silver-haired star had ever heard. This was what life really was like.

"**Leave you here to die…!"**

And it all came to a stop, bass guitar strumming a few chords before Riku gave the audience a longing look, as if everything was coming to an end.

He was such a good actor.

"**Here to die…"**

As the electric guitar wailed behind him, he slid on the stage, having been wet with sweat, and spread his legs in a provocative manner. He bowed his head, letting his bangs shield his emotions from the crowd, but once he gradually raised his gaze, the audience froze.

How could one be so _sexy_?

As Riku was raising his head, this signaled his drummer to tap out the song's ending slowly, giving it a fading feeling. The throng of people went wild, throwing assorted items at the silver-haired star. Riku laughed into the microphone as the last concert of his two-year tour was finally over.

"You guys were great!" The crowd chanted for more. Riku shook his head, waving as he picked up the microphone stand and placed the mic back in its place. "I'll see you guys real soon!" And with a final goodbye, Riku back walked off the stage, waving as he went.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Once he turned his back on the crowd and took his first step backstage, Riku's demeanor changed. He was worn out. Everyone with a right mind could see that.

However, it was his manager that seemed to be the dense one.

He was a stocky guy and had black-almost-blue hair slicked back from his original hairline. He wore an expensive black business suit. Compared to Riku, his manger must have been sweating up a storm.

"Riku, babe! That was wonderful, _no_, that was stupendous!"

The rock star only waved off the praise. "Yeah, yeah." His gaze shifted from his manager to his band mates that were striding towards him, each in different speeds. Riku's tired frown became a grin. "Look…Hades. I'm a little tired. Let's chat later."

The singer missed his manager's glare as the silver-haired star met with his band mates, each with diverse expressions on their faces. Once Riku walked off, Hades felt his cell phone vibrate in his back pocket. He took it out and answered it, frowning as he greeted the caller.

"Hades here. Talk to me baby."

After about five minutes, Hades' frown turned upside down. His grin was so wide that when people walked by they thought that his face stretched a few inches, a foot if possible. The manager was oblivious as he continued his conversation. His hand waved as if a habit and after a few more minutes, he flipped his phone shut. His black eyes glanced over at the band that was having an intimate conversation and he chuckled.

They were in for a huge surprise.

"Riku! That was probably the best concert we ever had!" Zell, the band's drummer, exclaimed, throwing punches at the air as his enthusiasm grew. "We are definitely going to have a good review!"

"Yeah, my face is going to be in lights." This coming from Axel, the band's bass guitar. Besides Riku, Axel was one of the cockiest bastards in the whole world. Seriously, Axel would rather spend more time looking at his pictures than actually having a life. The guy could get any one he wanted, but he had to choose himself. Well, there were a few times that the famous bass player got his prizes. And from what Riku heard, the red-haired man was a freak in the sheets. But that was only a few times. It was rather stupid really. Axel had plenty of chances to get laid, one by the great rocker himself.

Yeah, yeah. Riku was bisexual. He had to be. From left to right, sexual offers continued to come at him. Who wouldn't want to sleep with a famous rock star? God, if Riku were someone other than himself, he would sleep with himself too…

Wait…that sounded disgusting…or something Axel would say…

"Hey, dumb ass! I asked you if you wanted to go to the bar tonight."

Riku focused his attention back on his friends, chuckling as if he had indeed heard the question the first time. "Why not? Then we can each catch a nice sex partner and have some fun!"

Zell clasped his hands together, rubbing them as a grin spread across his face. "I know exactly who to ask!"

The silent electric guitar player, Cloud, let out a small grunt, crossing his arms to his chest. "You know he only wants to fuck you."

Zell's face fell. He looked to the other band members for support, but was only let down by their frowns. Even Axel, the pompous bastard, knew that Zell's crush was only using him. That was pretty sad, since Axel was the playboy of all playboys.

"He isn't like that." The small blonde defended, now walking with his band members to their dressing room. The band could still hear the echoing screams of the fans. The concert was over, but the fun was just beginning.

As they entered their large dressing room, a crowd of people bustled about, collecting and storing everything in different locations. Riku would say that he would see half this stuff again…but the tour was over. His next one wasn't for about six months. It was like a grace period. All the band had to do was record another album and by that time, they would have about two months or so for themselves. The silver-haired singer didn't even remember what it felt like to take a break. A break to him was a twenty-minute fuck fest.

'Come one, come all to get your brains screwed out. Riku's always ready and willing!'

Good times, good times…

Suddenly, a stylist appeared and led the foursome to their special chairs. Each waited for a half an hour as the experts peeled the makeup off their faces and scrubbed them until they were the cleanest they had ever been. Riku hated this time. The lady that he was always paired with scrubbed his lovely face so hard that he was red for a good hour after the treatment, giving him a look of a drunken bastard. Oh wait…he was about to become one.

At the half mark, Hades burst in. Hand running through his slicked hair, the man placed his clipboard on a nearby table and plopped into a chair. His grin was brighter than the flames of Hell. "We did it again! Another huge success!" He flashed the irritated band members a two thumbs up as they glared at him. "And two thumbs up to our lead singer. What would we do without you, pretty boy?"

Riku could have listed off many things, but instead he kept his mouth shut. Zell spun around in his chair, staring at his manager with excitement.

"How did we do, Boss?"

Hades crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, grin still intact. "A lot better than what we've previously done in the past."

"Score!" Zell exclaimed as his fist sliced through the air. The laugh that bubbled in his throat made Riku smile. The poor boy was so innocent, yet he wasn't. Everyone knew he was innocent and child-like out in public, but when you got him sheets, whoo! The guy could go all night long!

And yes, Riku would have enjoyed that idea if Zell didn't have one simple factor. His fuck buddy, Seifer.

Alright, if you don't know who he is, the guy was just like Axel, except blonde. The guy could take twenty people and keep screwing. Now that was the kind of machine that everyone liked.

On the other hand, Riku couldn't stand him. After all, Zell was Riku's best friend and anyone who hurt the blonde would surely pay the ultimate price.

Castration…

And Riku wasn't going to be the one to do it. Oh no, it would be the one that was like a baby sister to Zell.

Kairi.

That girl would fight the world to protect Zell or rather, any member of the band. She was the mother hen of the group. She made sure they were healthy and fit, both mentally and physically (because being on the road all the time really racked your brains after awhile). And of course, Kairi was Riku's lovely little sister.

"Ri-Ri!" The cry echoed through the room as the familiar voice called for him. The boy sighed and chuckled as his little sister rushed into the room. Once she was in touching distance, she gave him a big hug, squealing with delight. "I'm so proud of you! That was the best concert you ever had!"

The silver-haired rocker shrugged, cocky grin replacing his frown. "It was nothin'!"

"Kairi, baby! How are you doing?" Hades stood and crossed the room to greet her. She was polite enough as he gave her a respectful hug, but she wouldn't let him touch her otherwise. Everyone knew Hades had this mind-controlling thing he could do to seduce anyone he wanted. Rumor had it that he even made his victims sign a contract so that he wouldn't get punished for any of his 'crimes'. However, rumors were rumors, nothing more.

"Hey _Kairi_…" Axel purred from across the room, predatory green eyes drifted their gaze slowly, leisurely, over her body, stopping at her breasts that were unfortunately concealed with a purple tank top . Kairi placed her hand on her hips, giving him one of her pointed glares.

"Axel, train your eyes on someone a little more your type."

Zell sniggered, narrowing his eyes, mischievously. "The only type for him is himself!"

The room burst into laughter. Even the stylists gave out small giggles. Once the noise died down some, Axel ignored them for the rest of the 'removing-the-crap-off-the-face' process. With that done, Riku stood from his chair, stretching out overly used muscles. Kairi yawned from her seat, checking her watch for the time.

"What are we doing tonight fellas?"

Axel smirked insidiously, arms crossing. "I was hoping _you_ would be doing _me_." As Kairi was ignoring him, the redhead rose a single brow. "What? Are you afraid I'll be too rough? Because if you like it like that I'll most certainly-"

Riku pushed the bass guitar player, giving him a warning look. "Watch yourself. She's my sister."

"Yeah, yeah." said the cocky man, waving Riku off like a pestering fly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Something bright was bugging him as he rolled over. He knew it was morning, but his brain was comprehending it just yet. His arm draped around something warm and his hand found something squishy, yet very soft. He let his hand linger on whatever it was and whiffed the smell in the air.

Wait…why did it smell so much like sex?

He peeked one eyes open to find a beautiful sleeping woman in his bed, and what he was holding…fucking ass crack!

This girl's boobs were huge!

He retracted his hand and held it to his chest as if he was stung by an invisible force. He ran a hand through his silver hair, letting out a mute sigh. Who the hell was in his bed and why the hell was his stomach doing-

All he heard was the thudding of his own feet as he rushed out of his room and down the stairs. He felt whatever was in his stomach starting to come up, and he quickened his pace. Riku let out a cry as he stubbed his toe on the corner of the wall, but made it to the bathroom in time.

He rested his head against the side of the sink as the swishing of the toilet calmed his wasted body. The rocker raised himself with his shaking limbs, hovering over the toilet just in case he had to upchuck some more. When the coast was clear, Riku walked out of the bathroom. One his way, the rocker passed the living room where there was feverous chatter, something about, "No, he'll hate the idea." and "I think it will be very good for him." The latter coming from his sister.

Retracing his steps, Riku entered the living room. As all eyes became fixed on him, his sister smacked her forehead, indicating something was definitely wrong.

With a tilt of his head, he followed everyone's gazes and met with his own naked body. He cursed before excusing himself. The silver-haired male shook his head as he entered his room, only to meet with that beautiful woman sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Hello Riku." She greeted saucily, leaning over to expose the tip of her cleavage some more. "I've been waiting for you."

His head was spinning, yet the one thing that bothered him was that he wasn't in any mood to have sex with someone he didn't know. Besides, the woman needed to get out. He never laid someone twice. A long-lived policy.

"Hey. Get some clothes on." He was ordering, there was no asking. "And make sure the door doesn't hit you on the way out."

Once he heard her gasp, he grabbed the dirty clothes on the floor and slipped them on as the girl left. Once he was done, the rock star searched through his dresser for what he called, 'The Pack of Salvation'. He pulled out a cigarette and slipped it into his mouth. Riku could hear some vulgar things from the other end of the door, but he didn't pay attention. There was nothing to pay attention to.

As he sprinted down the stairs for the second time that day, Riku walked into the living room fully dressed, causing his sister to sigh with relief. This made Riku smirk. His sister always made such a big deal about his nudeness. She had seen everything before, it made no difference to him if she saw again.

"Riku…um…I think you need to sit down."

The concern in his sister's voice made him take a seat next to Cloud, who scooted slightly away from him. The silver-haired rocker chuckled. Hmmm…

"Damn! What fucking smells?" Axel held his nose to emphasize his point as he pointed to Riku. "Did you take a shower after you fucked that chick?"

Riku leaned against his couch, crossing his arms to his chest. "No and I'm so damn sorry, but I didn't know anyone was coming to my damn house!"

Zell changed the subject, obviously not wanting to hear the other two bicker about nothing. Everyone around him was relieved. "So Hades, tell Riku about it!"

The singer's full attention was on his band manager now. Hades nodded, signaling he was about to explain. "I called all you here today to talk about a proposition." When the man could see he still had the attention of everyone, he continued. "I know that this is a huge breaking period for you guys and since I know you won't be doing anything…" There was an eerie silence before the man spoke again and it was bugging Riku to no end. Didn't this man know that beating around the bush makes him angry?

"I enrolled all of you in dance classes!"

And then thunder struck inside his head. Riku sat there, frozen, his cigarette falling to the floor, mutely. He didn't know what to say. It was so unexpected. WHAT THE HELL WAS HIS MANAGER THINKING!

And when he voiced his exact opinion, Hades just gave him a smile. "Just trust me, Riku. I think it would be a good idea."

Then the rock star laughed, waving off this insanity for duplicity.

When the singer turned to his band members with a big grin on his lips, they all looked away. Wait…why weren't they laughing with him? Did they really…

Whoa.

This was even more ironic. None of them seemed to even care. It was like they _wanted_ to dance. "Guys?"

Cloud was the one to speak, this was even more surprising. "Let's just give it a shot. What do we have to lose?"

Riku could think of many things, one being his pride. What was he going to learn? How to Plié ? Why not just get a sex change and start wearing dresses for goddamn sake!

Axel muttered something under his breath and was about to object with Riku, until Kairi leaned against him, whispering something in his ear. Riku would have laughed as Axel jumped out of his seat, a startled expression on his face, but the male wasn't in the mood. As Kairi pushed Axel out of the way, she focused her attention onto the pouting singer. Her smile was so warm and comforting that for just one split moment, he forgot why he was mad.

"Riku? Are you alright?"

The silver-haired star didn't reply, but he did sigh and then when he didn't think he could do it, he laughed.

Everyone gave him a 'what-the-hell' look as the laughter tried into a little chuckle. The rock star wiped his teary eyes as he shook his head in disbelief. "You guys really are serious, eh?"

They didn't reply, hinting directly that yes, they probably were really serious and before Riku could ask about the reason, Hades shared it with him.

"The record company thinks it would increase your rankings. You are after all, the eleventh best band in the United States." Riku glared at his band manager, that was always a sore spot for the singer. "But there is still hope. Everyone likes a dancer! So why not give it a try?"

Even though Riku was terribly upset, he nodded his head numbly. This was all out of his hands now. He had lost the battle.

But he would not lose the war!

However, Riku did not know…that he had condemned his fate on that very day…and there was no going back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yay! The Prologue is finished. I tried to make it the most interesting chapter that I could. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the songs unless I say so. Thank you.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I am so excited! Thank you for the reviews. Just to answer some questions being directed towards me, yes, this title did come from Fall Out Boy's song 'Dance, Dance'. That's how I produced this idea. Crazy, eh? I was surprised to get this many reviews for the first chapter. Thank you again and please continue to review. It really makes my day.

Warnings: Sexual situations, strong language, crude humor, drugs, explicit music lyrics and awkward exercises.

Also, I do not own any opinions that Riku voices in this fan fiction. Don't hate me for his attitude! Thank you!

Note: I went online and looked up some British terms. Some may be old, but I thought it would be cool, ya know? Anyway, correct me if you see anything wrong. Thanks!

Enjoy!

-blah- normal speech

-_blah-_ past speech or emphasis

-**blah**- music lyrics

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dance, Dance: Chapter 1

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"_Hades here. Talk to me baby."_

_The voice on the other line seemed disturbed, even a little disgusted. When the caller spoke, their accented voice sounded snippy with annoyance. "I have received a call from you this morning and I wanted to get back with you."_

_Wonderful. Hades liked when people followed instructions. "Hey babe, I appreciate the call. So, how much and what do we need?"_

_When the caller informed him of all the requirements, Hades let out a low whistle. "Damn, you drive a hard bargain, Lea."_

"_Leon."_

"_Ah, right. Anyway, Luke, we'll be by tomorrow to check out the place. Alright with you?"_

_Hades could have sworn he heard a curse slip out of the caller's mouth, causing the manager to grin. _

"_Yes, that's fine." _

_And then the line went dead._

_As he flipped his phone shut, he chuckled. _

_They were in for a huge surprise._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

"Sora? Where the fuck are you?"

The gruff voice of his brother brought him back to reality as he finally noticed his leg was shaking from being in a most uncomfortable position. It had to be about ten minutes that he had been holding his leg out, but his mind just kept wandering and he couldn't really understand why.

"Hey Sora-Ah, here you are." His brother barged into the studio, toothbrush in his mouth and a hairbrush combing through his hair. The youngest chuckled at the other's unkempt presence. The other did not think this was the least bit funny.

"Wh…the…fock…did-" He dropped his hairbrush onto the black floor and removed the toothbrush from his mouth. "Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and stood straight and tall, feeling his leg wobble under the new pressure. Even though he was only four years apart from his brother, the brunette was a good head shorter and when his brother, Leon, towered over him, it could be slightly intimidating. This was the exact situation he was in now.

"Next time you fuck with my alarm, I'll-" A knock on the studio door made him pause. "Bloody Hell."

Once Leon rushed out of the room, Sora answered the door. A man offered his hand as he entered with five others, which the following group carried gym bags. However, the brunette only paid attention to the hand offered to him, shaking it with tepid emotion.

"And you are Leon, I presume?"

Sora shook his head. "No, I'm his younger brother. The name is Sora."

The man smiled and nodded his head in understanding, though he was slightly creepy. "Hey listen, kiddo. Why don't you go get me your brother so we can get the show on the road, eh?"

Sora's smile was polite, though he wanted nothing to do with this man anymore. Nobody called him a 'kiddo'. He wasn't that young, dammit! Bloody motherfucker…

But the brunette didn't need to worry as Leon strode in, wearing a small white t-shirt that showed off his muscles quite nicely and some sweatpants that had the studio's name, 'Dance to Destiny Studios', on the side of his pants. He always wore them so he could move around easily while he was dancing. He greeted every one of these people with as much enthusiasm as a rock sitting on the ground.

First, it was this hyperactive blonde guy. He was shaking Leon's hand like a person on crack and his brother had to pull his hand away to greet the next person, which was a red haired guy. He gave Leon a lazy look and only tilted his head in greeting. Sora hoped that he wouldn't be teaching that guy to dance. Otherwise, the redhead would be learning respect the hard way.

The last was another blonde, which Leon let his eyes sweep his body in a cursory glance, though he turned away, clearly uninterested. Despite that, it put a smirk on Sora's face. Leon had not dated anyone since his last girlfriend died. A shame really. There were plenty of people ready to bow down and please him for whatever way he wanted. Sadly, his brother wasn't interested.

But it had been almost five years now…

Leon was still so distant from him. Seriously! He was distant from Sora, his own _brother_!

Whatever…not important.

Once Leon let go of the blonde's hand, the older male looked past the intriguing electric guitar player and to the one that was lying on the leather seats, cigarette in his mouth. The silver-haired male took it out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke, smirking as he felt the older brunette's eyes on him.

Sora followed his gaze and glared at the stranger. Couldn't the guy read?

"Hey! This is a no smoking zone." Sora stomped up to the delinquent rocker and snatched the cigarette right out of his mouth. He tossed it out the door and into the street as he heard the cigarette's owner growl. Sora spun around and gave him a pointed glare. "Next time, read the fine print, buddy." And just to emphasize his point, Sora walked over towards the rules posted on the wall closest to the door and tapped his finger on the paper lightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Riku waved him off and sat up, brushing invisible dust off his clothes. "Don't get your thong in a bunch, Brit pussy."

Sora's eyes widened. Who the bloody hell did this guy think he was!

"Just for your information-" Sora was interrupted by his brother, who shoved Sora roughly away as he stomped up to the ass wipe that insulted him. The smaller brunette glared into his brother's gray-blue eyes, but Leon shook his head and turned to greet the silver-haired male. Fucker…

Once that was done, Leon excused himself for a second and pulled Sora into the management office. The older brunette sighed and pushed Sora into a chair, while sitting in his own plush one.

"Sora, can't you stop being such a wanker?"

"But that man's such a pain in the arse!"

"Let it go."

"Fine."

Leon ruffled Sora's locks in a brotherly manner before he walked out, leaving the door ajar so Sora could join him. The boy grumbled to himself before he followed his brother, who was standing in front of Mr. Creepy. The silver-haired bastard threw a glare towards the smaller brunette as Sora walked into the waiting room, but he paid no attention to him and kept his gaze to the floor.

"Now that we're done with introductions, let's get to the dancing Leonardo. Time's a wasting!" Hades gestured towards the studio from the waiting room. All the members, except Mr. Ass wipe, were about to enter through the door, but Leon stopped them, blocking the door with his lean body.

"There's some rules that we need to go over."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Damn it…let's just get this over with."

Zell punched the bass guitarist's bicep, giving him a playful smirk. "Is Axel afraid of a little dancing?"

No one laughed.

"First off, I need all of you to get into your dance uniforms. Your manager said he bought them-" With a conformation from Hades, Leon continued. "Put your dance shoes on and meet me inside."

"Sweet!" Zell exclaimed, grabbing the gym bag he discarded on the floor earlier and headed to the bathroom. Cloud repeated the same thing, except heading to the girl's bathroom, since there was only a one-person bathroom stall for each gender. Axel had to wait his turn, and being the most impatient, he started to get huffy, yelling for one of the blondes to get out. Riku chuckled from his spot, stifling a yawn with his hand.

"And _you_-" Leon faced Riku, who only lazily glanced up from his laying down position on the seats. "-will be paired up with Sora, since your manager has assigned a one-on-one private session."

Riku's mouth dropped. Why was Hades always trying to ruin his life?

The same thing was running through Sora's head. He was furious with both his brother and the stupid weirdo man that had to get that private dancing lesson. Damn it all to Hell! Why did he have to work with a bastard like Mr. Ass wipe?

"Argh!" Gripping his brown spikes, Sora let out an irritated growl. "Bastard."

"Just what I was thinking…" Riku spat.

Sora blinked. Did he say that aloud?

Hades let out a chuckle, heading over to Riku so he could pat the silver locks on the top of the rock star's head. Riku smacked his manager's hand away and noticed that Leon had taken all his other band members to the dancing studio that they could see through the clear glass window. Leon called for Sora to enter the studio for a moment and before long, the brunette walked out with a pouting expression on his features. Riku smirked. Hades took a seat in front of the window to watch the band members' first practice.

"Come with me." The brunette sighed, his accent heavy from having to deal with this unknown stranger. Riku did not make such a good first impression, but once he did something…there was no going back.

So, alone, the two entered a hallway through the door that was at the far end of the waiting room. Sora led the singer to the private dance room, where Riku had to gape, for a second, in amazement.

There were three long shelves on the far right of the room packed with CD cases; some were even threatening to fall off the shelf. The floor had an odd texture to it. It wasn't soft, yet it wasn't hard. It was perfect for dropping down on your knees or something like that without getting that badly hurt, but it would leave anyone's knee bruised for weeks without proper equipment. Then there was an entertainment center, where a stereo gleamed from the light's rays beaming down on it. It was huge and probably could bust up some eardrums if turned up too loud. Riku wondered what would happen if he played the band's music in that contraption. The music would probably shatter all the mirrors surrounding it. Good and bad in everything, he guessed…

Riku stared at his standing form in the mirrors that surrounded the whole studio He frowned. This stupid things would show the dancer what the rocker's every mistake would be and at every angle. Whoo…so exciting, right?

Sora was walking toward the CD shelves, but stopped halfway and turned to face him, looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Aren't you going to go get your clothes on?"

Riku shrugged his shoulders. He didn't feel like changing, so why bother?

"No, I don't need to…I'll be fine."

Instead of Sora bickering with him, which Riku thought would happen, the brunette did opposite and shrugged his shoulders, nonchalantly. His British accent came in strong as the dancer warned Riku that he could do whatever he wanted to.

So the rock star did…

"Alright." Sora whispered, picking a CD out and striding over towards the monstrous stereo awaiting for its master to us it. Riku crossed his arms in boredom and let his gaze linger on the brunette, who had just bent down to study the contraption a little better.

Riku frowned and thought of his current predicament. Surely, Riku would only have to do this for a few days, maybe even shorter than that and then he could complain to Hades until his manager got so tired of hearing it, he never wanted to think about putting any of them in dance again.

Perfect…

"Now." Sora turned to face him, his perfect posture put Riku's to shame as the silver-haired rocker stared past the brunette and into the mirror. "I first need to see how well you can bend."

Riku smirked. "Baby, if you had a nice mattress I could show you many of-"

"Not sexually, you bloody prat."

Riku sniggered, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever you say, _you're Highness_."

Sora rolled his blue eyes and turned his back on Riku, looking at him from the mirror. "Just follow my lead okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say."

Sora returned to the stereo and pushed the play button, starting the music.

**Pullin up to the club  
Six coke dealers in my truck  
Slidin to the v.i room**

Riku stared at Sora in disbelief. What the fuck…?

"Now, I know that you won't know any of these moves, but just remember to follow me."

Sora ignored the other's disgusted look and swung his hips from side to side. Riku watched as if memorized and then followed the brunette, never taking his eyes off his hips. Sora blushed and rubbed his face, attempting to hide his apparent redness. Riku was only looking at him because he had to. That was it…nothing else…

**Hypnotic is in my cup  
Then I felt someone grab me  
And say ain't u from cali **

"Now, go forward and back." And with his instructions, the dancer showed the singer how to do it. Riku did it easily, already looking like he was getting uninterested.

"Is this all we're doing? If so, I rather get to having a life about now."

Sora faced him with an insidious gleam in his eyes. "Alright, let's try something harder."

Sora ordered Riku to lay down. The brunette grinned as Riku listened even though over the music he could hear the comments about these 'stupid ass stretches' coming from the other male. Sora towered over Riku and instructed him to lay on his stomach. Reluctant to comply, Sora finally huffed and nudged the rock star with his foot, signaling to Riku that he had better do it or he would surely make the nudges into kicks.

**Then say welcome to Miami  
Yea she was on me heavy  
So I brushed up like wats up  
So her jeans was tight as wat **

Once Riku finally rolled over onto his stomach, he let out grunt as he felt his belt pushing into his sensitive skin and just as he was about to get up, Sora held his feet down by the ankles with an incredible force. The rock star spun his head around to sneer at the brunette. "What the fuck are you doing, Brit pussy?"

Blue fire erupted into the brunette's deep pools as Riku pitched his insult at him. Sora gave a fiery glare towards Riku as his accent spilled out with such a poisonous sting, Riku knew he should be more careful with his words. Whether he took that into consideration though is an entirely different matter.

"Lie back down, Mr. Ito."

"Oooh, now we're using formalities." Riku snickered.

Sora pinned him with his eyes and Riku glared right back.

Suddenly, the silver-haired male was on the floor and breathing deeply.

Damn this kid was strong as hell…

"You will fucking listen to me! I am your teacher." When Riku huffed, Sora growled. "Don't treat me as if I were a piece of bloody shit…"

The rock star rolled his eyes and remained quiet…even after the first song on the CD ended…and the next one began.

"Now I want you to bend your back towards me as far as you can and then descend back down. Do as many of these as you can and I will tell you when to stop."

Riku hissed as he heard the cracking of his bones once he lifted his body up about half of his original plan. His back pulsed in pain as he laid his head back down. He didn't want to get up, but Sora whistled for him to start again.

This lasted for another half of the second song. In total, Riku did twenty-five back bends.

Sora smiled down at Riku, but as if he just noticed his sudden change of emotions, the brunette replaced it with a frown. "Well, that isn't too bad."

God and did it suck…Riku went through at least twenty more exercises before Sora actually started him on the dance he was going to learn. It had taken half an hour just for stretching. How insane! Riku would have never guessed Sora had any of this in mind. Especially when the brunette didn't even break out in a sweat. It amazed the singer. How could the dancer do this? It was pure torture.

Though Riku would never say it aloud…

With his muscles aching, the singer crossed his arms as if once again bored, but he was far from it. His muscles continued to throb with stabbing pains each time he even attempted to move and sweat matted the rock star as if it were a second skin. His clothes were heavier and he definitely wished he had listened to the brunette about changing. It probably would have helped, at least, just a little.

"Alright. I want to start with ballet, but hip-hop is always another opinion."

Both sounded equally appalling to the pained rock star. What the hell was this kid on? And how did he still manage to dance after such torture?

"Whatever." Riku whispered. He masked his pain. He would not show this bastard any emotion other than the usual. Cocky, arrogant, and most definitely sly. And since he _liked_ his dance instructor _so_ much, Riku would even add a douse of bitchy. That was always a good one to ward off people he didn't like.

"I think ballet will do for today."

Riku's mouth flew open. "W-What?"

"Ballet. You know-" Sora tapped his finger upon his chin as he thought. "It's what you American men call 'sissy'. That may even be your own definition."

It most definitely was! Riku thought. Yes, yes, yes! He did NOT want to do this! Fucking sister and her persuasive ways. This was all her fault in the beginning. No…that bastard Hades would pay! But his sister made him! Damn him, ouch, damn her, ouch, damn him, OUCH!

Riku hissed as Sora pulled him towards a bar hooked onto the side of the wall. His arm muscles flexed against the dancer's touch and they tingled shortly after Sora let go. Did the brunette see he was killing the rock star?

"Put your leg onto the bar like this." Sora demonstrated and graceful positioned his leg onto the highest bar with ease. Then he pushed his body forward, eyes still focused on Riku. "Now, do as I do."

Riku grunted as his leg wouldn't lift up to the highest bar like Sora's, so the brunette suggested the lower one. The silver-haired rocker gritted his teeth as the pain pervaded through his right leg that held up all his body weight. He pushed his weight forward and felt the stabbing shift to his abs and his upper leg muscles. He let out an uncontrollably cry of pain, but afterwards cursed in silence.

Fucking hell…he had blown his cover.

Sora swung his foot away from the bar and stood straight and tall, shaking his head in obvious disappointment. "Alright, you're done for today."

Happiness coursed through Riku's tired body as the rocker clumsily let his leg fall. The male had to lean onto the pole to keep his balance before he could straight up, almost as if he was mimicking the dancer now heading towards the door, but all he could do was slouch even further.

The singer cursed. This day was like fucking hell…

The brunette opened the door for him and smirked as if he won a wonderful victory. "Now, Riku. I should recommend some ice for your pain, maybe even a hot shower."

"I don't need no fucking shower, you prick."

Sora pushed him through the door and laughed as Riku stumbled into the room. His eyes widened as he caught the gazes thrown at him.

There were his band members all waiting for him.

The other dancer instructor, Sora's brother Leon, strode up to Riku and patted his aching arm. "Honestly, I can't believe you survived."

And Riku knew…he couldn't believe it either.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So there you are! Riku's first dance practice! XD So cute, eh? I know, poor Riku, right? I'm sorry, but I think he deserved it! X3

The song used in this was Keep Sweatin' by Ray J. This is actually my dance recital dance, so I wanted to use it for this chapter. I do not own the song. I do not own the lyrics either.

Anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Heart or any of these songs.

Claimer: The only thing I own is the songs that are truly mine. I will tell you what they are and if they are mine. Thanks.

**Author's Note:** Wow! Such nice reviews! I would love more, but what I have is not bad either. Thank you for all the comments. Especially the ones that helped me.

Special thanks to: Yuki Kimagure (I love all my long reviews!), KoolAid Hotaru (with the English dialogue help), and to all my other reviewers. You guys are great!

So, enjoy the next installment of 'Dance, Dance'!

Warnings: strong language, crude humor, and Riku getting pissed off.

Music I listened to:

Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach

One (Always Hardcore) - Scooter

Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy

Angel With the Scabbed Wings - Marilyn Manson

I know! So weird to something like this…I'm not feeling good so blah…

Enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dance, Dance: Chapter 2

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They all had returned to Riku's house in silence. Even though Hades was talking up a storm, the band member's were too exhausted to even twitch their lips into a frown. It was like they carried all the weight of the world on their shoulders. Even as they walked into the house, the band shuffled in and dropped their heavy gym bags to the floor.

Fucking gravity…

"Oh good! You all are home!" Kairi skipped into the room and hugged each one of them, besides Hades of course, and focused her attention onto Riku, who paced over towards the couch. His muscles twitched with uncomfortable pain and as he plopped onto the couch, he let out a hiss of pain.

Kairi frowned as the rest of the band members repeated this. She shook her head. Placing her hands onto her waist, she strode into the room, giving each boy a disappointed look.

"I can't believe you guys!"

Axel was the one to growl at her, pain laced into his deep voice. "Spare us. You don't even know what the fuck happened."

Zell had to agree with his band member as the blonde rubbed his aching legs. "Yeah, Kai. It was painful."

They all agreed. Kairi shrugged her shoulders taking a seat next to Cloud. "Whatever you say." Her gaze shifted to Riku, who looked like he was going to pass out. "Ri-Ri? Are you alright?"

Riku didn't answer her, but rolled over to a lying position on the couch. He sighed as he positioned himself on his stomach and felt his back muscles twist, almost as if they were punishing him for moving. He grunted in response.

Zell yawned into his hand. "Well, I thought it was okay. I think it was kind of fun. Painful, but fun."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Axel spat. "Our dance teacher was a fucking prick. With all his British talk." He cast a hand through his long red locks and leaned back into the soft cushioning. "That guy was such a fucking asshole."

Kairi gasped, throwing the bass guitarist a small glare. "You shouldn't talk about people like that. He was only trying to teach you."

Axel's expression would have been funny, if Riku could move, but since he couldn't, the singer watched from a side-glance as the bass player shook his head in disbelief.

"Kairi, baby-" Kairi crossed her arms as he addressed her. "You don't know how this guy was. Yeah, sure. He was a real pretty boy, but when you piss him off, damn." He laid his head back and closed his eyes. "Just take our advice, babe, he was another Hitler."

Riku chuckled from his position. If only they knew. "Then the kid I was paired up with is the Devil!" Hades laughed, while the others could only imagine what pain Riku went through. "Seriously, this kid just kept kicking me while I was down. I thought I was gonna-"

"You guys are just so pessimistic!" His little sister exclaimed, still not comprehending on how hurt all of them really were. She sighed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Alright, should I cook or order out?"

"What do you think you'll make?" Zell questioned, a ravenous gleam in his eyes.

Surprisingly, however, Riku was hungry too. No, he was famished. And even though Riku didn't know it, the other band member's were craving for food just as much as he was.

"How about cooking, Kai?" Riku whispered, already feeling his eyes droop to a close. Before he knew it, he was breathing in deeply and slowly falling into a peaceful sleep.

Hades chuckled. "I guess Sora really did work pretty boy's ass off." He jerked his chin towards Riku as he spoke to anyone in general. "I've never seen him fall asleep so fast."

"Not even after he had sex for an hour straight." commented Zell as his eyes drooped. A cute yawn escaped his lips before his aching muscles rested against the nearest thing that was comfortable. This being Axel.

The red head sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "What a fucked up day…"

Kairi stood and gave Axel an amused smile. "Are you gonna fall asleep too?"

"Baby, if you showed me to your room, maybe we could sleep together."

A pointed glare and a huff later. "Asshole."

And she embarked to the kitchen.

Axel sighed and gently pushed the drummer laying on him away, positioning him comfortably. He did the same for himself and instantaneously he was asleep.

Hades ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Oh boy…"

This was better than he had ever imagined.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The smell of sizzling cheese and pepperoni awoke him from his slumber. Yet, when Riku opened his eyes and attempted to slide off the couch, pain sliced through him and stopped him in his tracks. He let out a hiss of pain as he laid back down, minimizing the pain.

Good thing no one was here to ridicule him.

He searched the room to find out where the smell was coming from and found it to be on the coffee table. A single homemade piece of pizza beckoned him with its wonderful cheesy smell. The singer's mouth watered, stomach growling from the anticipation.

Riku reached over, but retracted his hand as a tremor of pain quaked through his arm. He stared at the pizza with such longing that when Kairi came in, she had giggled from the scene.

"Are you really that sore?" She asked, before adding in a tone that made his anger and embarrassment grow, "Does wittle-Wiku need some help?"

The silver-haired boy shook his head and rolled over, back facing his giggling sister. "Shut it, Kai."

"Oh, come on! I was only playing around." She walked around the table and gently sat on the couch Riku was using. She leaned over and picked the plate that held the pizza up and handed it to her brother, who took it swiftly and began to eat.

It was about ten seconds later that he asked for another.

She smiled and took his plate away from him to get another. The love in her eyes filled Riku with warmth as she strode away to comply with his needs.

Kairi picked up a large piece from the pan and turned, only to bump into Axel. His green eyes rolled over her figure before he grinned, flashing pearly whites. She shook her head and attempted to brush past him, only for him to latch onto her arm with his hand.

"Where are you going, Kai? Why not stay here with me? We could chat or even go up to your room and-"

"Stuff it Axel." Kairi whispered, eyes slowly changing into something the red head had never noticed before. Was there sadness in her? What was going on?

"Kai-"

She brushed past him and headed towards the pained Riku.

Axel watched her leave. That was…odd.

For five or so long years, Axel knew Kairi as a happy-go-luck girl that always had a smile for her brother and his friends. The smiles always made the band's day through the hard times. Even if one of the members were sick or hurt, both mentally and/or physically, she was always there. She was the Mother Teresa of the group.

For some reason, Axel's heart tugged as she came back from tending Riku and looked up at him, her smile…it was fake.

Cloud stepped into the kitchen and watched the odd staring contest that both of his friends were having and shrugged his shoulders. He ventured over towards the refrigerator and opened it. Taking out the milk, he gently closed the door and went to get a glass.

Somehow, this made Kairi come alive again. "Oh Cloud! Would you like me to get that?"

The usually silent blonde shook his head, presenting a rare smile. "No, I think I can handle it."

Kairi smiled back, this time it was genuine. "Alright. Tell me if you need anything."

The blonde nodded and continued with his business.

Axel sighed and shook his head. She was acting so strange. Maybe she wasn't use to being home for so long, seeing as how the band would be in a different state right about now if they were still on tour. Kairi had always followed them, making sure they were properly nourished and happy.

The bass guitarist had never seen her do something for herself…not even once.

"Kairi?"

She turned to him and flashed him a small smile. "Do you need something?"

_Yeah. _He thought. _I need you to stop with the act…_

"Never mind."

Then he left her to return to his room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two days went by before the next practice session with the two British dancers. Riku was dreading the day. Sora would show him no mercy. Not when he had two days to heal…but damn it! Two days only partially numbed the pain. His legs still felt like two stiff rods and his stomach muscles twisted every time he leaned over or moved! Hades probably did this for the sheer fun of it. He was probably getting a kick out of this right now.

As the band entered through the glass doors, Riku's stomach flipped as he spotted Sora dancing in the public studio.

The song, 'One (Always Hardcore)' blared from another monstrous stereo and Sora followed every beat to the core. He was graceful, but aggressive seeing as the song called for it.

_**yea-ea-ea-ah,yea-ea, I feel hardcore  
yea-ea-ea-ah,yea-ea, always hardcore...**_

The skillful twist and turns, the professional spits and assortment of moves…

Riku really was being taught by the best. Seeing as how Riku knew nothing about dancing, the singer felt slightly intimidated by the small brunette.

Riku watched as if in a trance, while Sora continued his dance to the very end, only then did he shut the music off and step out of the studio to greet the newcomers. The singer was thoroughly impressed.

Sora gave them a nonchalant glance and welcomed them in a whispered tone. Whether it was because he was tired (because Riku wouldn't be able to move after that dance) or if he was showing distaste to the rookies, Riku didn't really know. However, when Leon came out, Sora perked up instantly.

"Welcome back." Leon shook everyone's hands and offered a smile that would not meet his eyes. "Riku and Sora will be in the back again, while the rest of you will be with me." He rolled his eyes as Axel let out a sigh and led them to the studio Sora had just danced in. The brunet let his gaze shift from one student to the next until he landed on the silent Cloud, who was staring at his reflection in the mirror. Leon found this odd, but kept it to himself.

"Alright." He clapped his hands together to get their attention. "Let's get started."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riku followed behind Sora in silence. Images continued to flash into the boy's mind. Sora was a damn good dancer…better than Riku would ever be. Why did his heart sink at the thought of never being better than the brunette in front of him?

No…he would strive to be only the best.

The brunette sighed and gave the singer an icy look. Riku arched a brow and smirked. What a fun day this would be…

"Stretches." Sora ordered, arms crossed as he took two large steps back from Riku. His blue gaze watched Riku from half-lidded eyes. Riku shrugged and began to do what he had done two days ago. He would not urge the brunette to make him do back bends again, but he would show Sora that he wasn't a quitter. Sora might beat him when he was down, but when Riku was up…he would show the other boy what being an Ito was all about.

After the regular stretches and a few new ones, Sora shrugged his shoulders. "You did alright."

Riku took this as a compliment.

"Yeah, yeah." The singer waved the matter off, smirk still intact. "It's all good."

"Good." Sora turned to face him. "Then we will practice your splits."

Riku's face paled. "Wait…what?"

Sora smirked, flashing a few white teeth. "You heard me. Splits." He chuckled as Riku was about to protest. "Now, now!" His accent cut Riku into tiny bits. "It doesn't hurt. Just try it. Like this."

In one swift movement, Sora was down on the ground with his legs on either side of him. There was no pain in his eyes as the brunette signaled for him to repeat the move. Riku hesitated and sighed.

Slowly, the singer went down. He gritted his teeth as the muscles in his upper thighs and…well…his private area screamed in pain. Riku quickly leaned to the side and pulled his legs towards him, rubbing his thighs in an attempt to fight off the cramping pain.

Sora laughed.

"Bastard." Riku hissed, glaring furiously at the amused brunette. "You did that on purpose."

Sora shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Just to spite Sora, Riku tried it again and got the same results. He grimaced as pain shocked through his legs. He wouldn't have noticed the hand offering to help him up if his eyes weren't looking up to see how much time Sora had left to torture him. Riku was shocked that Sora would actually want to help him up…

"Come on. I don't bite."

That's what he thought.

Riku took the hand in his and offered a small thanks. Sora waved it off and searched through his Cds for a certain song. He finally found what he was looking for and inserted it to the stereo before turning to look at his student.

"Alright, I want you to follow me. Today we do ballet. Are you ready?"

Riku would never be ready, but what the hell? He was here and he was going to prove this asshole that he had it in him to be great. "Whatever you say, princess."

Sora rolled his eyes and traveled back to the bar, signaling for Riku to follow. The singer did without hesitation.

As the classical music flowed gently through the room, Sora positioned himself besides the bar and wrapped his hand around the wood. Riku did the same.

"Now, stand on the tips of your toes and lean forward." As he said this, Sora performed the act without breaking a sweat. "Then lift your leg up in the air, but make sure its straight."

Riku did this and almost fell forward. He blushed as Sora shook his head and made him try it again. This time however, Riku did it for several seconds before he fell onto his face.

"Fuck!"

"Please refrain from using obscenities in the studio."

Riku hopped up, poking the brunette in the chest. "What the hell do you mean, you fucking hypocrite! You told me to 'fucking listen' the other day and another thing, **princess**, if you-whoa! Hey!"

Sora just tuned the rock star out, performing a few spins and leaps before he gracefully slid into a split. His eyes glanced up back to Riku with a blank look. His voice was oddly impassive as if to say, 'You really are a prat.'

Riku growled and crossed his arms. "Damn you, Brit pussy."

Sora shrugged his shoulders as he stood from his split and brushed off his tights. "Are you finished?"

The singer didn't know if he should sock the British punk or leave the room. He decided on the latter.

Without a moment's hesitation, Riku flicked his dance instructor off and stomped out the door.

Sora smirked and continued to dance to the classical music.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hades could hear the fuming singer as he approached. The manager sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known Riku would be trouble. The others were doing fine, they were actually learning something. However, Riku either wanted to spite his manager by not doing what he was supposed to or he was really having some ego issues. Either way, Riku was making Hades lose money and when Hades lost money…it got ugly.

"You!" Riku growled, pointing an accusing finger at the manager. "Fucker!"

No one other than Riku had the guts to ever call the manager a vulgar name. He didn't blame them. Everyone was scared shitless of what Hades could do to them. However, the dense singer didn't seem to notice as he ventured up to his manager and grabbed him by the shirt, shaking him with a hidden power.

"I want to get out of this shit, now!" The brat's nostrils were flaring and his eyes were on fire. Hades would have been intimidate had he been someone else, but for this punk, he was as emotional as a still pond.

"Look." Hades brushed off the hands that crinkled his shirt and dusted himself off. "Deal with it." Then just to annoy the singer, he focused his attention back on the three band members that were actually trying something new and not giving him a hard time.

Riku let out a cry of fury. He turned his back to his manager and walked out of the door, yelling obscenities as he went.

Hades rolled his eyes.

About an hour later, the band members filed out of the studio and gave their manager a tired look. They were sweating profusely and it looked like they wouldn't be able to move for a week.

Hades smiled, glancing over towards Luke, or was it Leo? Gah, it wasn't important.

"What's this? You guys look like you just came out of a sauna! I guess Leona really knows how to work you guys."

The dance instructor let out a grunt before he rolled his eyes. "They are too sluggish. I want you to make them work out everyday until they can complete their splits and properly do a spin." The three band members groaned. "And if they do not do this, I will have to ask you that they come to the studio more often." There was fear in each member, except Cloud who looked completely impassive about the whole situation.

Hades nodded his head, understanding completely. "Alright, I'll make them work their asses off." The manager grinned when they were silent. "Let's go, my pets. Time to pick Riku off of the street."

Zell arched a brow at that. "Riku left?"

Axel grinned, chuckling weakly. "That chicken shit. He couldn't even last."

Hades shrugged his shoulders and was about to walk out, but stopped as Sora entered the wait room with a gym bag in his hands.

"He left this." The brunette threw it to the ground and glared daggers at Hades while sporting a smugsmirk. This Sora kid must be tough to make Riku blow a gasket. Hades bent down to pick up the gym bag before giving the younger of the two dancers a small smirk.

"I see." Then he turned and headed towards the door.

"Tell the bastard that he better shape up." The brunette crossed his arms and gave Hades a pointed look. "Tell him that when he gets back, he'll learn some bloody respect."

Hades would do just that…but he might exaggerate just a bit. This would surely be entertaining.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Gah! So another chapter out of the way. Yep, nothing to it…so next chapter will be a special appearance! Who will it be! We shall see…

Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, or the songs that I post in my story, unless I specifically say so. Thanks.

**Author's Note: **I was slightly discouraged last chapter and how many reviews I received. I hope that I'm not making my readers lose interest in my story. I'm going to try to make this as well written and funny as I possibly can. So, sorry if I made you lose interest. To the people that have reviewed and read my story, thank you very much. You inspire me to continue.

Warnings: Strong Language, drugs, and PAINFUL dance moves

Enjoy and remember to review!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dance, Dance: Chapter 3

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They had found Riku sitting on the sidewalk about a few blocks away, pouting. A single cigarette hung from his mouth as he slowly puffed out, creating clouds of smoke to rise and disappear. The limo pulled up and Hades opened the door from the inside. His eyes were pure stone as he gazed on the singer with little enthusiasm. With a silent hand motion, the manager signaled for the singer to get into the limo, but Riku wasn't in the mood to be commanded.

"Fuck you!" The silver-haired rocker threw his hands into the air and glared at his boss, his cigarette threatened to fall from his mouth. "Fuck all this shit!"

From within the vehicle, Axel let out a bored sigh. "Do we really have to wait for him? I mean, if he doesn't want to come home-" Then a thought dawned on him. "…then that means that Kairi will be unprotected and-"

Riku saw red at those words, this time the cigarette was disregarded as it fell to the ground, silently. "You touch her in any wrong way and I swear I'll castrate you, playboy." He stood and wiped his hands on his sweatpants. "Just let me walk home."

Hades let out an irritated sigh and stepped out of the car, before the angered singer knew it, he was throw into the car with his body splayed every which way.

The door slammed shut and the limo continued homeward.

"Fuck…" Riku straightened himself out and winced as he cracked his neck. "Didn't have to be so rough, ass!"

Hades ignored the comment and folded his arms to his chest. "Look, kid." He sighed and pinned Riku with his stare. "I like you, I do, but there are some lines that we need to draw to make both of our experiences joyful. Got it?"

Cloud scooted away from the singer as Riku plopped next to him. Clearly, the silver-haired rocker was pissed. "Talk."

Hades felt a smirk stretch onto his visage. "Good, I knew you would see things my way." He crossed his legs and leaned back in his chair. "I am your boss. Treat me with respect…or you will see your contract down the drain, we clear pretty boy?"

Riku rolled his eyes and waved it off. "Whatever, are you done?"

Hades shook his head. "No." He uncrossed his arms and clasped his hands together, looking rather business-like. "Sarah or whatever the kid's name is wants you to shape up-" When Riku was about to retort a reply, the band manager held up his hand to silence him. "He also said that if you don't do it will be excruciatingly painful."

"When do I listen to that Brit pussy?" The singer sneered and locked his gaze on his calm manager. "You don't know what Hell he puts me through." He huffed indignantly. "I rather hear Kairi talk about girl shit than dance with that asshole."

Axel decided to voice his own opinion. "Hey now. Leon isn't a walk in the park for us either. He's an ass too."

Zell shrugged his shoulders. "He's not the talkative type…"

Axel had to laugh at this. "He doesn't even speak to us unless it's a command." Then his voice went just a tad higher than normal as if to mock the British dancer. "Bend! Stretch! Flip! Shake your ass! Pull out your-"

Cloud interrupted. When he spoke, his eyes were impassive, but his voice held a tad bit of…well…something Riku had never heard before from the blonde. "He isn't that bad and you know it."

Everyone was silent for about two seconds. Just hearing the blonde speak was rare enough, but to defend someone he hardly knew was even more of a infrequency. The electric guitarist just reverted his gaze away towards the tinted window. He seemed even more stiff than he usually was, which was quite surprising.

What was Cloud hiding?

"Well then…" Hades cleared his throat to break the silence. "You guys must be tired…"

Hades had no idea, but thank God he changed the subject.

Zell stifled his yawn with the palm of his hand. "Yeah, just a little."

Axel chuckled. "For a boxer, you think Zell wouldn't be tired after dancing since he usually uses all his damn energy just trying to kill people."

Zell punched the bass guitarist in the bicep. "Ass, dancing…well…it takes a lot out me and you have no room to talk! You can't even do a split!"

"That doesn't mean anything! I actually have balls unlike you! So I can't do a fucking split. End of story."

"Hey! I do have balls!"

And that was how the ride home was. Lame and noisy. Riku just wanted to fall asleep on the couch or his bed. Damn, when he thought about it…he hadn't been laid in almost a week. Fucking shit…that wasn't good. If Riku didn't get someone to sleep with him…let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

As each band member filed into the vast house, Kairi greeted them with a cheerful smile. This time, she did not comment on their sluggish moves, but instead helped each band member to the couch for some rest. Riku had to smile at her kindness. She was just like their mother.

His heart suddenly felt heavy. He wouldn't think about her…it wasn't worth it.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?"

And again, that's how the rest of the evening went. Sadly, Riku's thoughts drifted back and forth between his mother and Kairi. Somehow, something didn't seem right with his sister. She acted so…**mechanical**. It was obviously strange.

Whatever. Riku was probably overanalyzing shit again. His sister was probably fine and just trying to be nice. That was her nature. She had always been that way.

He really did not know how he had gotten into his bed, but then again, being clueless wasn't a rare thing for Riku.

He felt his gaze blur as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The darkness surrounding his form was comforting and the mattress underneath him gave his sore muscles just a little piece of heaven. The singer could just feel soft fingertips graze his cheeks before falling asleep.

"Riku…" Kairi's voice was low, more like a soft murmur. Her hand trembled as she withdrew it from her brother's face. She let out a small sigh. "I don't know what to do…"

Only one person heard that true confession that night, but he did not know what he was supposed to do...so he reluctantly tore his gaze from the room and headed to bed, where he would be haunted all night by dreams of the past.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time Leon and Sora arrived from the dance studio to their small house by the beach, the moon was shining above them. Since Leon liked to make sure everything was in place for the next day, it usually took a little longer to get out of the studio. The smaller brunette sighed and let his mind wander back and forth between random subjects.

Until his thoughts landed on Riku.

The bastard had the nerve to treat him like that. Bloody Hell! Sora was usually very optimistic and fun to be around with, but the singer just brought the bad side of the brunette out. He just wanted to get home and relax. Maybe tomorrow would be better, since Riku wasn't going to be at the studio.

Every two days was like hell for Sora. Having to spend so much time with the singer, the brunette would just continue to grow moodier and that wasn't good for anybody. Whatever. He needed to get off of 'Subject Riku'.

The two dancers gathered their things from the car and headed towards the front door. Leon locked the vehicle behind him.

Just before Sora could grab his keys and insert them into the lock, the door swung open and a pair of arms wrapped around the smaller brunette's neck with a vicious grip.

Next came the girly cry. "Sora! Leon! You guys are finally home!"

How Sora loved Naminé with all his heart.

Her long luscious blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled with happiness. She still wore her white dress from earlier, but that only accented her light tan suitably, giving it a healthy glow. Naminé giggled once Sora hugged her back.

The younger girl pulled back for only a split moment before latching onto Sora again. "So big brothers, how was your day?"

Leon grunted and brushed past his siblings. "It sucked." This concerned the blonde as she left Sora to follow the older brunet to interrogate him further. Sora sighed and closed the door behind him. What a day…

The smell of chicken floated through the air and wafted into the dancer's nose. Sora smiled, dropped his things onto the floor, and made his way to the kitchen where Naminé was stirring some mashed potatoes.

"Squall! You know you can tell me anything." The blonde pressed further. Sora guessed Leon didn't want to talk about his day either. The smaller brunette didn't blame him. The band members were more trouble than they were worth. No matter how much money the two dancers were making.

"Naminé? Is it almost done?" Sora peeked over his sister's shoulder as she added something to the mashed potatoes. One of her secret spices that made everything she cooked taste so wonderful. Despite she was only sixteen, she was the miracle in both of the dancers' lives. If they didn't have their younger sister…Sora didn't want to think about.

The blonde giggled and pushed Sora away. "No silly!" Then she added with a big smile, "How was Riku today?"

That was right…Sora told everything to Naminé…why wouldn't she want to know?

"Terrible." Sora made his way towards the table where Leon was currently sitting at, going over some bills. "The wanker just doesn't understand…"

Naminé sighed and presented her brother with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She instantly perked up as an idea came to her. "How about I help you?"

Sora's brow rose. "With what?"

Naminé smirked and let out a small, but cute cackle. "I wanna teach him how to dance too!" She paused on stirring the food to rub her hands together with a meticulous gleam in her blue pools. "It'll be so much fun."

Sora chuckled and waved the matter off. "I guess you could come. What could a sixteen year old possibly do?"

Leon folded his arms to his chest and gave Sora one of his cold stares. "No."

Naminé pouted. "Why can't I go, Squally-kins?" Her blue eyes widened and her bottom lip trembled.

Gah! She was giving him everything she had. Poor Leon…tough shit.

"No." His accented voice snipped and Naminé shrugged.

"I'm still going anyway." She smiled and went back to cooking. "Dinner will be ready in five!"

Sora's stomach growled in protest, but he refrained from saying anything. Damn stomach…so bloody stupid.

Sora found a seat next to Leon and sighed as his muscles relaxed from a hard day's work. He loved the sensation of accomplishment, even though making Riku run out of the session wasn't as accomplishing as he would have hoped for. However, one day, maybe the singer would see through the dancer's perspective.

That was like asking his mother and father to live again.

The young brunette had established the fact that his parents were long dead. In fact, for years all Sora could think about was dance and his dead parents, but now…he was finally over the fact that they were never coming back. Never.

As dinner was finally served and the siblings began to eat, the brunette's mind wandered back to the dance session. From the first moment he met Riku, it wasn't good. In fact, Sora still hated Riku with almost every fiber in his body. Torturing the singer was even more enjoyable than the dancer would have ever thought, but one day…Riku would finally pull the stick from his arse and learn that dancing is not some sissy game. It isn't just for some 'Brit-pussy' either.

Bloody wanker! How dare he insult Sora when all the brunette was trying to do was teach him how to dance. Arse…

"So what shall I help teach tomorrow, hm?" Naminé prodded as her blue eyes sparkled with deviousness. "Maybe the salsa or the Waltz? Oh! Oh! Maybe the Tango!"

Sora shuddered. He was definitely NOT going to do the Tango with that arrogant arsehole. "I rather do something more simple…he still hasn't gotten the basics down."

Leon huffed as he cut his chicken. "Same with my group." Then he added with a smirk, "You must be slacking."

Sora glared at his older brother and shook his head. "What about you, eh? Usually you have a class of ten year olds doing slips AND ready for a recital in a matter of weeks!"

Leon casually shrugged and took a bite of the now cut up chicken. "However, you have only one person." The brunet swallowed before continuing. "You're slipping."

Naminé sighed and idly stirred her potatoes. "Are you two almost done?" Her accent, thicker than both of her older brothers, cut through their conversation with such gentleness that Sora just remained silent for a few moments.

When the silence was almost too unbearable, Naminé let out a cute giggle. "How about Jazz? Ballet?"

How Naminé was good for things at times…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After a good long day break, Riku was dreading going back to the dance studio more than ever. Kairi explained to him that he needed to just give it a decent try. However, his younger sister had no clue what the hell was going on, so how the fuck could she tell the singer what to do? Exactly.

Hades decided that Riku needed to deal with this problem himself too, so the manager said he wasn't going to come. Good, Riku was still pissed at him anyway. Who needed the asshole?

Upon entering the said studio, Riku sighed and listened to Zell and Axel bicker about something idiotic. The singer cast a hand through his silver locks and closed his eyes. He would give it another try, but God only knew what he would do if Sora was an ass again.

A upbeat pop song that Riku guessed to be Aqua's 'Lollipop (Candyman)'. The rock star cringed upon hearing the old music, but once he opened his eyes and took a look through the glass, he couldn't believe his eyes.

A beautiful blonde girl was performing for Sora. Her long blonde hair was tied into a ponytail that brushed past her shoulders and down her back. Her small body twirled and moved in time to the beat. The singer's eyes couldn't stop staring at her. She was a fucking babe!

_**I wish that I were a Bubble Gum,  
chewing on me, baby, all day long  
I will be begging for sweet delight,  
until you say I'm yours tonight**_

Riku's mouth began to water. He would be her fucking Candy man…

All. Night. Long.

The music was suddenly shut off as Sora nodded his head with a serious expression on his face. Riku could just hear a small compliment come from the brunette's mouth to the girl, before the two filed out of the dancing area and into the waiting room.

Once the blonde girl walked through the door, she giggled and headed towards Axel first, who looked down at her with a large smirk spread on his lips. "Why hello…"

The girl twirled a lock of her blonde hair in between her fingers, cutely, but then waved him off. "Hi. You must be Axel!" She grinned and held out her hand in greeting. "My name is Naminé and I'm the sister to those two grumpy butts!" She pointed to both brothers that were impassively standing to the side. " Pleased to meet you!"

Axel growled low in his throat as he looked her over. "The pleasure is all mine."

Then she quickly left him and went onto Zell, who held his hand out before Naminé had time to introduce herself. "Zell!" He announced and grinned. "You can really dance! How long have you been with the studio?"

The girl dancer smiled warmly. "Since I could stand up." Then her last destination before Riku was Cloud, who just gave her a simple glance and then looked away. The blonde girl tilted her head to the side, studying him. "Cloud, right?" She covered her mouth as a bubbling giggle escaped her lips. "I knew it! I've heard so much about you!"

Cloud's head perked up at this and his deep blue pools slowly looked over towards Leon, who appeared nonchalant to the crowd. A small blush scribbled onto the usually impassive blonde's face, before disappearing without a trace.

Riku smirked and crossed his arms to his chest. Well, well, well! Something told Riku that Cloud was harboring something for his instructor and vise versa. Interesting…

Last, but not least was Riku. However, Naminé just smiled and approached him with cautious steps. Her eyes shined with something he couldn't quite put his finger on as she held out her hand in greeting. The singer took it into his own and traced his thumb over the smooth, yet delicate skin. The blonde girl pulled away gently and turned her back to him. Saying nothing more.

Whoa, hold on! A fucking hot babe just totally blew him off? Fucking shit! No girl has ever resisted the charms of Riku Ito, Bloody Blades's lead singer. This girl was just like Kairi, except with an attitude.

A challenge…

"My group, come with me." Leon led the three dancers away from Sora and Naminé , leaving the other three to themselves.

Sora sighed and motioned with his head to follow him. "Let's just get this over with."

Naminé giggled and grabbed Riku's hand, pulling him along. "Come on, Riku! It'll be fun!"

Maybe Kairi was right…maybe he could give this another chance. Well, as long as the blonde chick was here. She was much better than grumpy ass Sora that was walking ahead of them, ignoring the two all together.

Right, what an asshole.

"So, what do you want to dance to today, Riku?" Naminé grinned as they walked through the private studio's door. "Any particular requests?"

Riku shook his head and smirked. "Babe, I'll do anything you want me to do…"He slowly let go of her hand as he slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Anything at all." Whispering in the blonde's ear, Riku was oblivious to the fiery stare directed towards him.

And that's when a book collided with his head.

The singer stumbled back, letting go of Naminé in the process, and clutched his head as pain started to pound in the area that was wounded. "Fucking shit…" Green eyes swiftly glanced up to see a triumphant Sora smirk. The brunette turned his back to him and chuckled.

That's when Riku charged…

…and also when someone tripped him.

"FUCK!" Falling on his already wounded head, Riku laid on the hard ground for a few moments, dazed. When he could finally focus his vision, the singer sluggishly stood and groaned. "Ouch…"

Whoever did that was going to fucking pay…

However, if Sora wasn't even close to Riku that meant…

The blonde chick did it!

"Hey Sora!" The girly accented voice called out, causing Riku to cringe as his head pounded in protest from the loud noise. "Can you please do the Tango?"

Sora huffed and shook his head, looking more like his older brother. "No, Naminé. Not today."

The blonde girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "All right…" Giggling as Riku stood, the girl formulated another plan. "How about something easy, yes?" She skipped over to the pained rock star and smiled warmly, despite what she had done earlier. Good thing Riku was too in pain to yell at her that very moment. All he could do was groan when she started suggesting random dances. Some he had never heard of, others he would never dare try.

Finally after some bickering (and a few more jabbing pains to Riku's skull as they spoke louder), the two dancers decided on the basics, which Riku had tried once.

And failed miserably…

Damn, dance classes were even worse now with two of them ganging up on him! He was going to die!

Sora sighed and shook his head as Riku only gave them both a heated glare.

"Alright…let's just get this over with." The brunette took a step towards Riku, faced the mirrors, and smirked. The singer began to dread what would come out the dancer's mouth.

"Time for stretching."

Just as Riku was about to complain, the singer could just see Naminé standing besides him in the mirror. He stole a side-glance of her and saw her smiling widely, and when Riku focused his attention to the mirror, he could see her eyes on him, reassuring him that everything was going to be just fine.

She really was just like Kairi…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And One, Two, Three! One, Two, Three!"

Grunting from the pain in his legs, Riku spun side-to-side while Naminé changed the music to something that she said would get him enthusiastic about dancing. Ha! Her attempts were thoughtful, but Riku liking dance? Hell fucking no. The pain just from the basics were killing him slowly.

_I swear, if I don't pass out after this, something is definitely fucking wrong with me._

"No! No! No!" Frustration appearing on Sora's face as he threw his arms into the air, the brunette dancer closed the distance between them and sighed, covering his face with his hand. Naminé giggled before pressing the play button.

_**Guarding yourself from the love of another  
Left you with nothing tonight  
Why does it sound like the devil is laughing  
Leaving me haunted tonight  
You did decide**_

Damn, where did the blonde chick ever hear about Disturbed?

She grinned and gave Riku the thumbs up as he presented her with a confused stare. Sure, this would get him dancing…and then he would kill Sora.

Yeah, good plan…

"How the bloody hell am I suppose to teach this wanker, while this awful music is playing?" Complaining, Sora spun around to face his sister and crossed his arms, showing her that he wasn't happy about this for one moment. "Can you turn it off, please?"

Naminé lowered the volume and shook her head in disbelief. "Come on big brother! He has to want to dance! Remember what you always told me when I wanted to give up?" With graceful strides, she came to stand besides Riku. The singer stood rooted to the spot. She was way too nice for her own good…

Her voice suddenly became deeper and she crossed her arms to her chest, trying to appear like Sora. "Naminé, you must want to dance! You must feel the beat within your soul, in your blood." She waved her hand before dramatically ending. "That is what dancing is all about!"

Sora was not impressed. "I do not sound like that…" Slumping his shoulders, Sora shrugged and presented Riku with a pointed glare. "Since we ARE using one of those awful rock songs, then you will just have to work harder, yes?"

Riku's eye twitched upon hearing those words. "Wait, what!"

Sora smirked, eyes flashing something akin to amusement. "Start spinning, wanker."

That was it! The Brit pussy took it too far!

"FUCK NO!" Throwing his hands up in frustration, Riku turned and headed for the door. "This sucks ass, I'm leaving. Fuck dancing and-" Spinning around to face the British brunette, Riku's glare could have killed. "Fuck you too, Brit pussy!"

Before Riku was out the door, he was pulled back in and thrown towards Sora. With Riku on top of Sora, legs tangled together, and just a intimate position altogether, they barely caught the laughter in the background as their heads smacked into each other simultaneously.

There was a soft 'click' as someone locked the door on their way out.

Naminé was no where to be found…giggling was heard from outside of the studio.

The two froze in their spots.

Naminé…she didn't…

"Hehehehe! You two have fun, okay? Try to get along!" Riku and Sora looked at each other in disbelief. "I'll be back in about two hours!"

"TWO HOURS!" The singer shouted, resulting more pain in both of their heads. "GET BACK HERE, YOU BITCH!"

The singer could just see through the glass as Naminé winked, waved, and skipped off to go do God knows what.

This couldn't be happening…alone with Sora…for two hours…without getting out…without…**_freedom_**!

The music in the background continued to blare in their ears.

As if noticing how close they really were, Sora growled, pushing Riku semi-off his body. "Damn her, I'm going to get her…"

Untangling his legs from Sora's, Riku hurried over to the door and twisted the knob. It was no use…the door could only be unlocked from the outside. "Fucking hell…fucking…damn…shit…fuck." Riku shook his head and rested his back pulsing with pain on the closed door. However, his body gave out and he soon slid to the floor in a lazy heap. "Damn it all to Hell…"

Sora sighed, standing up. He turned the music off to bask the room into a tense silence as the two stayed as far away as possible from each other.

This had to be the suckiest day ever…

Jade eyes fixated onto the clock that hung on the wall calmly, ticking away the seconds, minutes, and soon to be hours, that would pass by in this room of Hell. What was that blonde chick thinking? First tripping Riku and then locking two people together that couldn't even get along for five minutes! What next? They wouldn't be able to get out and Riku would both starve from the lack of food and most importantly lack of sex?

Why was this happening now?

"Even if you stare at it, the clock will not go faster."

Rolling his eyes, Riku rebuked with a snide reply. "Yeah, but its better than looking at you."

Somehow, the room seemed even more tense than before.

"Well, its not like I asked for us to be in this predicament…" Sora retorted, leaning his head against the wall. He closed his blue eyes and frowned. Whatever was going through the brunette's head, Riku could have cared less.

"Man this sucks." Riku slapped his hand on the black floor and the noise echoed throughout the silence. Sora ignored the singer and continued to be deep in thought.

However, he spoke only moments after. "It's all your fault anyway."

Riku perked up at this, glaring at the other male in the room. "What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Riku slammed his palm down onto the floor again to emphasize his point. "You were the one calling me names and downsizing my damn music!"

Sora smirked, opening an eye to look at the furious Riku. "I was only speaking the truth." The dancer pulled a knee closer to him so he could rest his arm on top of it. "I can not help if you have horrible taste in music…"

"I can't help you're a Brit pussy!" Riku shot back, earning a angry glare from the brunette on the other side of the room.

"Fuck off." Sora twisted his head away, so he wouldn't be able to see the rude singer opposite from him, but it didn't matter. Sora could hear everything Riku did. From breathing to shuffling around in boredom, Sora knew every single move the singer was making. Not because the brunette WANTED to know what Riku was doing, rather because Riku was so loud and obnoxious it couldn't be helped.

"Why do you have such a grudge against me, eh?" Riku slid closer towards Sora, while the brunette only detected the movement with his ears, he would dare not look at the rock star.

"I could ask the same to you." Sora replied, crossing his arms to his chest and closing his eyes. "I am only trying to teach you how to dance!"

Rolling his eyes and letting out a small 'phhfft', Riku shook his head and whispered, "Sure, its like you're trying to kill me…"

Silence.

"Whatever…" Sora huffed and spoke no more of the matter. Laying on the floor, Riku sighed and closed his eyes. Somehow, this still wasn't going to well. Granted, nothing ever went right with these damn dance classes.

More silence. Riku swore that the tension could have killed.

An hour or more passed by and still there was that edgy silence.

Not wanting to be the one to break it but having no choice, Riku sighed and tapped his fingers on the floor. "So…" Tap. Tap. Tap. "How long have you danced?"

What the hell? Why was Riku being so nice all of a sudden? Damn it, it was the silence getting to his brain. Whatever.

"Why would you like to know? Are you just going to call me a pussy again?"

Oooh…Riku must have hit a sore spot there.

"No." The singer began, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah, right. I don't want to bloody talk to you, nor you to me, so let's just wait an hour more in **_silence_**! Can you deal with that Mr. Ito?"

Riku growled, eye twitching. "Fine! I'll fuck off! Getting yelled at for being nice! Ha! Just shoot me now!"

Sora smirked, white teeth flashing. "That can be arranged."

Riku stared at the brunette in disbelief. Damn, even Hades wasn't this bad!

"Damn, you're worse than fucking Hades. No joke." Sitting up, the silver-haired rock star brushed a hand through his locks before letting it fall to the floor. "You don't have to act like a bitch."

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "You always act like this towards me, so why not I do the same thing?"

Whoa, was Brit pussy telling the truth?

Nah! Riku wasn't **_that_** mean…

"You don't have to lie either." Riku said, glaring at Sora. "Didn't your mom either teach you its not the 'nicest of things'?" He mimicked in a bad British accent.

Sora tensed up.

When Riku noticed the sudden change of attitude, there was a click at the door…

…and when the singer spun around to take a look…

…Naminé was waving to both of them as the door opened, giggling into her hand.

He was finally free!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So, I have finally updated. So sorry it has taken a long time folks. I've been trying my best, but sometimes my best isn't good enough. (Note: Not Beta-ed, so please excuse the mistakes. Thanks)

Anyway, please…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
